say you won't let go
by Shippertillidie
Summary: OK so I heard this song and I immediately thought of Brettonio... Maybe because I'm a bit obsessed but I love these two together and so here is some fluff.


_**OK so when I heard this song I thought of Brettonio and the idea for a one shot wouldn't leave me. Sorry if it's a bit cheesey but hopefully you will see why I wrote it. I changed one lyric in it because it really didn't fit with the story. It's told from Antonio's POV. I ship these 2 sooooo much!**_

Say You Won't Let Go  
James Arthur

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were looking up_

Antonio felt terrible as he left the firehouse. Sylvie was so great but the stress of work, his ex and the children was far too much to put on anyone. He still couldn't believe he turned her down like that. Maybe they could still be friends but he was worried he had hurt her.

A few days later Antonio was in Molly's coming down from a case when he saw her walking in. He was ready with an apology but she cut him off telling him no-one likes microwave pizza.

'Can I buy you a drink' he ask her smiling

'Yes you may' Sylvie smiled back and Antonio ordered her a glass of wine.

There were a lot of 51 in that night celebrating and Herman cranked up the music.

'Come and dance' Sylvie shouted over the music after a few drinks.

Antonio shook his head cradling his beer ' I don't dance'

'Then learn fast' she laughed and dragged him up.

Antonio bobbed around nervously to the music while the alcohol had clearly boosted Sylvie's confidence as he watched her dance along to the music. She was laughing and Antonio was mesmerised by her. She grabbed the beer from his hand and took a mouthful. As she handed it back to him he put his hands around her waist. He looked deep into her eyes and despite the alcohol Sylvie felt nervous and looked down.

'You're so beautiful' he whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him and he gently tucked some loose hairs behind her ear and kissed her softly.

As he pulled back he notice the time on the clock.

'Its getting late and I think we have both drank enough. Let me walk you home'

She nodded and took his hand in hers.

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest_

Sylvie battled with her purse for her keys but eventually found them.

'Found them' she declared and she flashed me a smile over her shoulder.

Antonio put his arms around her waist as she turned around to face him. They sobered up quickly as the cool air hit them and Antonio's eyes burned across her skin he pulled her tight to his chest. And kissed her deeply and passionately.

They eventually came up for air but Antonio continued to hold her tight resting his forehead on hers.

'Are you gonna come up?' she asked

'I want to but I think it's best if you go and get some rest for your shift'

She nodded unsure of what that meant for them. Antonio sensed her doubt and slowly and softly kissed her leaving her with no doubt that he did want her.

He waved as she shut the door. How could he have fallen for her so quickly. He hadn't felt like this in a long long time.

 _I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

He removed his sweat pants and climbed back into bed spooning up again her back. He kissed her hair and her cheek.

'Hey baby I made breakfast'

Sylvie stretched and wriggled backwards further into Antonio's embrace content.

'Your so sweet. What are we having?' 'Pancakes. The kids aren't up yet but I made enough for everyone'. He loved it when their shifts fell in line with him having the children so he could have all three of them together. The kids had really taken to Sylvie and they had become good friends. __

 _When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow_

There's music on in the kitchen combined with the smell of Sylvie's cooking as Antonio came home. She was singing along in her own little world when she heard him. She looked over her shoulder and beamed.

'Hi! You're back' she wiped her hands on a cloth and walked up to him wrapping her arms round his neck and planting a kiss firmly on his lips.

'I thought you wouldn't be home for hours' she said still holding on to him.

Antonio kept his hands around her waist swaying with her to the music 'Thankfully we got a confession so we wrapped up much sooner than I thought' he looked around the apartment for signs that they weren't alone.

'They're in their rooms. I explained why you weren't there to collect them. Laura wasn't there either but the nanny was fine with me'.

He nodded and smiled. How was he this lucky to have her in his life he thought. She was younger than him and out of his league and happy to juggle childcare arrangements for his kids.

'I honestly don't know what I would do without you

 _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

They were cuddling up on the sofa watching the end of the movie when Sylvie yawned. Antonio had his arm wrapped around the back of her neck and instinctively rubbed her arm.

'Are you tired? We can finish it another night?' he asked.

'I'm good..besides I don't want to go to sleep just yet' she said whilst still looking at the TV.

Antonio looked down at her

'Oh yeah?' he said suggestively

Sylvie looked up at him. She smiled and sat up. She continued to look at Antonio as she straddled his lap.

'Yeah' she said leaning towards him to whisper in his ear.

'I want the last milk dud' she grabbed the packet that was resting on the arm of the chair and jumped off his lap running to the kitchen.

Antonio laughed as Sylvie squealed as he ran after her.

'Come here' he laughed 'them are mine you ate the popcorn'

He chased her until she was cornered in the kitchen laughing her head off.

'come and get them'

Sylvie giggled as Antonio tickled her and stole the chocolate back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly while her giggling died down. He was still giggling with her when it hit him.

'I love you' Sylvie stopped laughing but beamed at him. Antonio rested his forehead on hers.

'I love you too'

 _I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

'Right I think I've got everything. I better go my shift is in less than an hour' she said as she kissed Antonio on the lips he grabbed her round the waist and held on.

'I'm gonna miss you' he said

'I'm gonna miss you too' she smiled

'I'll try and call you tonight but you know how it can get. I'll keep in touch through and try and figure out when we can meet between my next shift and your case?'

'I don't want to try and figure it out'

Sylvie frowned unsure where he was going.

'I love you and I miss you like crazy when you're not here' he said tightening his grip around her waist.

Sylvie smiled 'I love you too I know it's hard at times but that's why we make the best of each other when we are together'

'I need to see you more even if it's just for an hour in the morning' he said

'I could call after my shift if your home?' she offered.

He shook his head and Sylvie looked confused.

'Move in with me' he held his breath hoping he hadn't pushed to hard.

Sylvie looked seriously at him.

'You really want that?' she whispered

'I never want you to leave' he whispered back.

'You better start making room in your wardrobe for me then' she smiled.

Antonio picked her up hugging her and spinning her round.

 _I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go_

They giggled down the corridor until they found their room. Sylvie slid the key card in and opened the door she was about to step into the room when Antonio stopped her.

'Come here Mrs Dawson' he swept her off her feet to carry her over the threshold. Sylvie smiled into his neck. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

'Are you gonna let me go?' she asked giggling.

'No...never I'm never letting you go?' he said seriously as he walked towards the bed.

 _ **What did you think? Just a bit of random fluff But hopefully you found it sweet.**_


End file.
